Vendetta Union
Rules #Don't kill below chikor castle site (except Soul rank 3+) #Do not kill union allies #Help noobs that are being killed by criminals #Do not cause trouble in the union Players RogueVI RogueVI The day RogueVI came to Iffalo Port, he wandered around Caligrase Sewers and met a man named Dantarn. Dantarn offered help, and later that day, Rogue and Dantarn stumbled on a group of criminals. They were named Klen, Niksuki and Daisuke. Moments later, Dantarn died by Niksuki's hand while RogueVI ran away from the hopeless battle. Later, RogueVI then went to meet Dantarn in Twilight Alley, and saw him glowing color red and with Klen. RogueVI got closer, and Klen greeted RogueVI and suggested he become a criminal, she claimed they were stronger, and had more oppertunities. RogueVI then came to Caligrase Sewers to find a weak player to kill. He found a man named Eman Emani, and attempted to kill him. Rogue then realized that Klen lied to him. Rogue went to Koaka Parej Ruins then met two guys named -N- and Kirito Kiriaga. They all worked their way through the dungeon, when -N- accidentally whispred RogueVI that he wanted to kill Kiriaga, but RogueVI stopped him. Kiriaga then left us after we finished Koaka Parej Ruins. A week later, -N- and RogueVI were killing in caligrase sewers then saw a red gnome named Zoey. -N- attacked her, and moments later, Kiriaga came and killed -N- and RogueVI. Both them wondered why. When they ressurected, they kept on trying to kill Kiriaga, but realized that there is no hope. Later that day Andreja had an idea of making a union named Darkblood and RogueVI agreed. The union was successful, with RogueVI and Mordekai as the sub leader, and Andreja as leader. They killed anyone they want, and killed many. Later, a mage named Jeremiah came to talk to us about us killing his union members, and warned RogueVI that if he killed any of his members again, he will put a Kill on Sight on Darkblood.RogueVI visted caligrase sewers to continue killing except Tunnel_Snakes and found the man named Kizanos xanxel and killed him then looted his heal potions after that RogueVI left caligrase. Weeks later, Darkblood died, and only 2 members were ever there anymore. It was only RogueVI and Jbfroik. then we decided to leave then I decided to make a union named Vendetta and Flearnul making another union naming it Darkblood. Later, RogueVI and Jbfroik decided to go their seperate ways. RogueVI made Vendetta, and Jbfroik took leadership of Darkblood and soon RogueVI went war with Chaos too....But RogueVI met Klen again and left creatures of pitch to join twilight ascent as klen's sub-leader but RogueVI realised that it was time to revive Vendetta to fight Creatures of pitch. Rogue saw klen in the slums and klen was with some stranger named Hawkwind Trebor then they went to do Old Sewers as rogue observed Hawkwind he was strong and noticed that his union is become stronger and on that day vendetta was allied with Soft-Talk Allstars to fight the enemy. Orrion Tower Since the beginning, when Orrion came into existance, he was destined to join Vendetta, and to serve it to the end. How he got here? No one but him truly knows, but yet he claims to have forgotten... The day he came into existance, he wanted to join Diablos ranks. Orrion slowly gained power, and the day Diablo thought it was right, he invited Orrion into Chaos, though Orrion was still young. Much later, he decided to listen to Chaos' enemies stories, and when he did, he realized something... all their stories had one thing in common, he abandoned them, and left them for dead. He left, and decided to join Tunnel Snakes, and overthrow Diablo. Finally, he met RogueVI (Known as Rogue the Sixth), and sensed something odd about him. Later, after quite a while, he joined Chaos again, but this time, for protection. Diablo was different then, he was not the person he knew in the beginning, he changed. Orrion left Chaos, once and for all, and was left alone, stranded. He went to RogueVI, and asked if he could join Vendetta, and to his suprise, he allowed it. To this day, Orrion is loyal to Vendetta, and will go wherever it takes him. In spite of his past, he has a sense of humor, and usually enjoys tending to the union wiki page and so on. Kizanos xanxel (He's an actual darkie by the way) When Kizanos first entered this world he had no idea what to expect. It was nothing like the land he had lived in before. This one was old and mysterious. He met an elf in town before long who got him started on his journey. After completing his first mission he had felt content with himself. He met his first two friend, an elf named Chloe Scruples and a dwarf named Helspon. After helping him through Aria, he would join his very union, a union by the name of PureSouls where he would meet many more just like him willing to stand together and fight for what they believed in. However, all good things must come to an end. PureSouls was eventually disbanded and he became a wanderer for a time. As a rookie, Kizanos was slain by a warrior by the name of RogueVI. For a long time Kizanos vowed revenge. As if fate itself spoke to him, it wasn't long before he met this very RogueVI during a random trip to Caligrase. At first, vengeance ripped through his very mind and body. He could have killed him where he stood but something told him to stay his hand which he did. After speaking with RogueVI, who he soon forgave he decided to become one with Vendetta. He soon made a name for himself in its ranks, guiding many members through to OS. He was well liked among his peers and did his best to help them as well as he could. Due to circumstances out of his control, he mysteriously vanished from the world. He has made his grand return, to a land once full of life, now left barren by the ever-going union wars. He may have been down but never out. Once more, he grips his Cloudmasher deep within his fist...and heads to the battlefield. Random Pictures Category:Unions